


Staring Down a Barrel

by tonystarkisdaddy (RueLawliet)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gun Kink, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mafia!Tony, Peter Parker is secretly a filthy slut, i'm so ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLawliet/pseuds/tonystarkisdaddy
Summary: Prompt: Mafia!AU. Tony Stark snatches up Peter Parker, and wants to keep him.





	Staring Down a Barrel

Tony leaned against the table, watching the kid tied to the chair tremble, a blindfold covering his eyes. He smirked, running his eyes over the kid's body, his skinny arms and legs flexing as he alternated between tensing in fear and trying to calm himself down.

He pushed away from the table, walking slowly to stand in front of the kid. The boy flinched at each footstep, squirming against the ropes, his nervousness giving Tony a dark feeling of satisfaction. He reached out a tanned hand, ripping off the blindfold in one smooth motion.

Pretty brown eyes blink up at him, widening as they study his face, his breath hitching. Tony raises an eyebrow, straightening his suit jacket absently. "Good evening, Peter Parker."

The kid - Peter - jolts a little, breath catching again. "How... how do you know my name?"

Tony smiles slowly. "I'm Tony Stark, kid. I can find out whatever I want easily."

Peter stares. He recognises the name, of course he does. Everyone knows Tony Stark, even though the authorities are paid more than enough to ignore his existence. Nobody had ever mentioned that the man was handsome, but even though Peter felt the fear prickling down his spine he couldn't ignore the fact that Stark was gorgeous. He swallowed nervously. "What do you want from me?"

Tony let out a quiet laugh. "Oh, so many things. You're such a pretty little thing, I just knew I had to snap you up off the street." He reached forward to run a hand through the boy's hair, letting his fingers come to rest on the nape of his neck.

Peter shivered, eyes wide in his pale face. "I don't understand, I mean-"

"Hush now, baby boy. From now on, you're mine. If you're a good boy, you'll get whatever you want, whenever you want it. I'll treat you so good, and make you feel amazing. But if you're bad?" His hand fisted Peter's hair, tugging sharply to tilt his head back. "Then you'll regret it, and you'll be punished." He slowly released his grip, instead scratching his nails gently against the boy's scalp. "Simple, right?"

Peter stared up at him with his eyes wide and wet, his mouth open. "Wait... yours? Like, work for you?"

Tony laughed, moving his hand to gently grasp Peter's chin. "Mine, meaning mine. Meaning you do what I ask, you stay with me, you stay in my _bed_." He smirked, moving to stand between the kid's legs. "Get it yet, or do I need to _make_ you understand?"

Peter gasped, flushing red as his eyes flicked down to see the obvious bulge in the older man's pants.

Tony stroked his thumb over the boy's bottom lip. "That's right. Clever, aren't you? And so pretty, sweetheart. I'm surprised someone hasn't already snatched you up to keep you on your knees. Or on your back." 

Peter shivered, still flushed with embarrassment. He couldn't help but think about it. Stark was - literally - criminally handsome, powerful, and had a darkness about him that was partly terrifying and partly arousing. He'd felt attracted to older men before - celebrities, mostly - but the older man standing above him now was ticking boxes he didn't know he had. "You won't hurt me?" He asked, looking up into dark eyes.

"Only if you disobey me." Tony raised an eyebrow, smiling slowly. "Or if you want me to."

Peter breathed out slowly, squirming slightly against the chair. His fingers flexed. He felt a wave of heat wash through him, imagining what would happen to him if he said yes. Of being in this man's bed, of the calloused fingers against his chin touching him all over. His breath stuttered in his chest as he suddenly wondered how Stark's precisely groomed facial hair might feel against the insides of his thighs. His breath coming a little faster, he felt his own cock start to harden, his heart pounding in his chest. "Yes... yes, please Mr. Stark. I'll be good, I promise!"

Tony felt a dark ripple of satisfaction as the kid practically begged to be his, very much noticing the thrill he got from the kid calling him 'Mr. Stark' and wondering how quickly he could make the boy call him 'daddy'. He reached into a pocket of his jacket, pulling out a knife. With little effort, he cut the ropes binding Peter to the chair, before once again resting a hand in his hair.

"So eager, sweetheart. You absolutely deserve a treat for that." Tony moved his other hand to undo his belt buckle. He was surprised when the kid suddenly leaned forward, grabbing the material covering his thighs with both hands while leaning in to press his face against Tony's covered cock.

"Oh god..." Peter breathed quietly, unable to help himself, nuzzling gently against his cock.

"Damn, baby boy. You ever done this before?" He paused, stroking the kid's hair.

"No, Mr. Stark. But I promise I'm a fast learner, and..." Peter trailed off, his fingers flexing against Tony's thighs.

"And what, baby?" Tony put his fingers under Peter's chin, gently tilting his head until the boy looked into his eyes.

The boy seemed to redden further, eyelashes fluttering. "I want it so bad."

Tony groaned, quickly moving both hands off of the boy to undo his belt and pants. "You got it, sweetheart. Keep being a good boy, and you can have it whenever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr, before the purge. Come at me and flail with me on my new Tumblr: uppercuts-and-undercuts.


End file.
